Obvious
by HanaHeart
Summary: Sendoh confesses his feelings to a certain Shohoku Ice-Prince on New Year Eve. SenRu COMPLETED


Obvious

--- --- --- --- ---

Keys:

"Dialogue"

/Thoughts/

Actions

--- --- --- --- ---

Disclaimer: Sendoh Akira, Rukawa Kaede and the rest of the SD characters belongs to Inoue Takehiko and Obvious belongs to Westlife.

Warnings: Slight OOCness and sappy romance.

--- --- --- --- ---

A/N: Happy New Year! And Happy Birthday Kaede-Kun

You may want to listen to the song while reading winks gives some effects 

It'll work even if "Page cannot be displayed" appear; just wait few minutes!

Thanks for Simply Kim for her precious help!

--- --- --- --- ---

--- --- --- --- ---

Sendoh Akira sighed deeply as he glanced at the clock in the locker room. The time was fifteen minutes to midnight.

/It's almost midnight./ he thought nervously as he paced through the empty room. /It's almost time!/

He sighed again, hearing the loud music and laughter that came from the gym.

Everyone was gathered in Shohoku's gymnasium for New Year's Eve, players and ex-players both, from Kainan, Shoyo, Ryonan and, of course, Shohoku. They were also celebrating the sixteenth birthday of Shohoku's ace, Rukawa Kaede, but since it was supposed to be a surprise for the raven-haired boy, no one told him about it.

Sendoh glanced at his reflection in the mirror nervously. He was planning for this night for two weeks. Tonight was the night when he, Sendoh Akira Ryonan ace and captain, was going to confess his love to the raven-haired Ice-Prince of Shohoku!

He chuckled to himself. Rukawa wasn't cold as so many people might think. The boy was just quieter than the others...Quieter and more mysterious!

Softly, he smiled. In the past few months, he got closer to the silent boy until he fell in love with him.

It all started when Rukawa came to Ryonan, challenging him on a one-on-one last semester. To be honest, that game was the most exciting one-on-one Sendoh had ever played. Rukawa's strength and talent sent his excitement to its limits. Then after Rukawa's return from the All youth Japan team, they made it a routine to have one-on-one sessions everyday, which gave Sendoh the opportunity to know the boy more. Soon, a strong friendship was formed between the two and their meetings started to take another turn. They weren't limited to basketball anymore; instead, they extended to more personal things...things that only friends would share between them.

However, as days passed, his feelings turned to something deeper than friendship...they morphed into deep love for the raven-headed ace!

He asked himself numerous of times why he kept staring at the silent boy each time they sat on the bench, resting after their one-on-one or why his heart beats with joy every time Rukawa looked at him with cold fire of determination burning in his dark blue eyes during those matches.

Realizing his true feelings towards the ice-Prince of Shohoku was shocking but then it was also the sweetest feeling Sendoh had ever felt in the whole world.

And so ever since he realized and admitted the nature of his feelings towards the other boy, he decided to make them known.

He tried to drop hints every time they are together, tried to be always with Rukawa almost all the time, tried to draw the raven-haired boy's attention by talking to him longer than usual on the phone. He tried to say those three words that would show Rukawa his true feelings but failed. He couldn't say them and the one he so loved was oblivious to the signs that he was dropping all the way.

Finally, Sendoh decided he had enough. He would directly confess his feelings to Rukawa this night!

On his birthday!

In front of all their friends!

Of course, he could never do it without help, so Ayako and some members of Ryonan and Shohoku volunteered to help him in his plan and give him their much-needed support.

"Sendoh!" Koshino said, hurrying into the locker room. "Hurry! Just one minute and it'll be midnight already!"

"Alright!" Sendoh said, checking himself in the mirror. "Are the others ready?"

"Yes," Koshino confirmed, nodding. "Everyone is in his position. Hurry up! And don't mess it up!" with that the two friends left the locker room.

--- --- --- --- ---

Rukawa sighed, gazing at the ball lazily. He still couldn't know why he agreed on coming in the first place.

/Because of Ayako-san and that idiot Sendoh's nagging! / He thought yawning. /Speaking of Sendoh, where is that Do'aho anyway? / He scanned the gym with his eyes, trying to spot the usual spiky-hair.

He sighed deeply, feeling a little bit disappointed. He had become accustomed to the spiky-haired boy's presence near him. It gave him a feeling of unexplained happiness and warmth. And now, he actually missed that presence so badly, though, he would die and burn in hell before admitting it out loud.

Yet, he could not deny it!

Rukawa shook his head, wondering what that sweet feeling that invaded his soul whenever Sendoh was near him, talking to him, playing basketball with him or just sitting near him would be?! Could it be...

"10...9...8..." The sound of people down continuing the seconds to midnight snapped Rukawa from his thoughts. He looked around him once again, searching for Ryonan's captain and wishing that the spiky-haired boy was with him now.

Then, the lights went off; announcing the end of the year and the start of a new one as cheers filled the night air.

But the lights didn't come back. Rukawa blinked trying to get used to the darkness around him. The voices faded and heavy silence reigned in the gym.

Suddenly, a soft melody started and a set of lights was lit, revealing Sendoh underneath, holding a guitar.

"Yeah, ooooh..." Sendoh sang softly, looking up directly at Rukawa. "We started as friends...

But something happened inside me...

Now I'm reading into everything...

But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby...  
You don't ever notice me turning on my charm...  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are..."  
"I've made it obvious..." the rest of the lights went on revealing some of first year Shohoku and Ryonan's members.

**Sendoh**: Done everything but sing it...

**Chorus**: I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong...

**Sendoh**: I'm not so good with words...  
And since you never notice...  
The way that we belong...  
I'll say it in a love song......  
I've heard you talk about...

**Chorus**: Heard you talk about...

**Sendoh**: How you want someone just like me...

**Chorus**: Just like me...

**Sendoh**: But every time I ask you out...

**Chorus**: Time I ask you out...

**Sendoh**: We never move pass friendly, no, no...  
And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone...

Or wonder why I keep you on the phone...

**Chorus**: I've made it obvious...

**Sendoh**: Done everything but sing it...

**Chorus**: I've crushed on you so long but on and on you get me wrong...

**Sendoh**: I'm not so good with words...

And since you never notice...

The way that we belong...  
I'll say it in a love song...  
Yeah...

**Chorus**: You are my very first thought in the morning...

**Sendoh**: And my last at nightfall...

**Chorus**: You are the love that came without warning...  
I need you; I want you to know...

**Sendoh**: I've made it obvious...  
So finally I'll sing it...

**Chorus**: I've crushed on you so long...

**Sendoh**: I'm not so good with words...  
And since you never notice...  
The way that we belong...  
I'll say it in a love song...

**Chorus**: And sing it until the day you're holding me...  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong...  
I more then adore you but since you never seem to see...

**Sendoh**: But you never seem to see...  
I'll say it in this love song...

"Happy Birthday, Kaede. I love you!" He said softly as the music slowly faded.

Silence reigned in the gym. Everyone's eyes were on a raven-haired boy, who was hiding his eyes under his long bangs. Slowly, Rukawa looked up at Sendoh, face stained with tears; a rosy blush coloring his pale cheeks.

"Do'aho!" He said softly. "I love you too!" A smile as beautiful as he was appeared on his face, adding bright light to his all too angelic features.

Loud cheers filled the gym as the two lovers ran to each others' arms and shared a lasting first kiss in front of all their friends.

--- --- --- --- ---

End??

Or it's just the beginning?

--- --- --- --- ---

--- --- --- --- ---

**"Obvious" **

**By Westlife  
****--- --- --- --- ---****  
Yeah, ooooh...  
We started as friends  
But something happened inside me  
Now I'm reading into everything  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby  
****--- --- --- --- ---****  
You don't ever notice me turning on my charm  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are  
****--- --- --- --- ---****  
I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song  
****--- --- --- --- ---****  
I've heard you talk about(Heard you talk about)  
How you want someone just like me (just like me)  
But every time I ask you out  
(Time I ask you out)  
We never move pass friendly, no no  
****--- --- --- --- ---****  
And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone  
Or wonder why I keep you on the phone  
****--- --- --- --- ---****  
I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song  
Yeah...  
****--- --- --- --- ---****  
You are my very first thought in the morning  
****--- --- --- --- ---****  
And my last at nightfall  
****--- --- --- --- ---****  
You are the love that came without warning  
****--- --- --- --- ---****  
I need you, I want you to know  
****--- --- --- --- ---****  
I've made it obvious  
So finally I'll sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song  
****--- --- --- --- ---****  
And sing it until the day you're holding me  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
I more then adore you but since you never seem to see  
****--- --- --- --- ---****  
But you never seem to see  
I'll say it in this love song**

**--- --- --- --- ---**

A/N: Well, how was it? smiles

Wishing you all a happy New Year; may it be a year of true peace.

Sendoh: Happy New Year all! smiles and waves

Rukawa: Happy New Year!

Sendoh: Happy Birthday, Kae-chan! Pulls Ru into a deep kiss

Hana: Giggles


End file.
